Harry Potter dan Sosok Masa Lalu
by apocrief
Summary: Penyerangan mematikan salah satu sekolah sihir kecil di Eropa selatan memaksa Hogwarts menampung beberapa muridnya. Harry Potter tidak mengetahui bahwa penyerangan tersebut entah bagaimana berhubungan dengannya dan masa lalunya. Saat itulah ia menyadari bahwa ia bukan bertahan hidup karena kekuatan cinta ibunya semata, namun ternyata juga mengorbankan seorang lainnya. [Tahun ke-6]
1. Aradia

_Sudah dua tahun yang lalu semenjak gue mempublish fanfic yang terakhir. __Wow, banyak sekali reviewnya, gue ucapkan banyak_ terimakasih. Maaf sekali gue nggak bisa membalasnya satu persatu, namun yang perlu kamu ketahui gue sangat-sangat-sangat menghargainya. Review selalu membuat gue termotivasi.  


_Kemudian maaf juga jika fanfic ini mengecewakan kalian yang menginginkan fanfic Dramione, bukannya Harry Potter saga. Fanfic ini sebenarnya sudah gue tulis sepanjang 9 bab saat hiatus menulis **Dua Sisi** Bab 9 dan saat JKR mempublish **Harry Potter 5: The Order of Phoenix**. Niatnya dulu gue menyelesaikan ini sebelum JKR menerbitkan Harry Potter ke-6. Sayang sekali gue terlambat, jadi fanfic ini pun kepending beberapa tahun. Sebenarnya fanfic ini diniatkan bercabangan dengan Dua Sisi, hanya saja kejadian-kejadian di DS kebanyakan 'rahasia' Draco dan Hermione, sehingga kisah mereka tidak terdeteksi __di fanfic ini_.

_So begitulah... ini fanfic gue yang ke-5, **Harry Potter dan Sosok Masa Lalu**. Gue mengambil setting Harry Potter tahun ke-6. Tahun ke-1-5 tetap mengikuti plot JKR, tahun ke-6 murni dengan plot yang gue kembangkan sendiri._

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **Harrypotterverse bukan milik saya. Saya tidak pernah berniat mengambil keuntungan dari tulisan ini._

* * *

**1**

**Aradia**

Beratus tahun yang lalu di daerah salah satu negara tepi laut daerah Mideterania, ketika pemerintah masih di bawah naungan sistem agama yang ketat, ketika sihir hal yang tabu, sekelompok cendikiawan mendirikan sebuah bangunan kecil di sebuah lembah. Terpencil. Misterius. Dikelilingi hutan, bukit dan pegunungan. Mereka menyebarkan ilmu dan mendidik tunas-tunas para penyihir muda yang bersemangat. Perlahan tapi pasti, jumlah tunas itu bertambah. Beberapa murid akhirnya bertambah menjadi belasan. Kemudian belasan menjadi puluhan. Akhirnya kini mencapai tiga ratus orang.

Jangan bandingkan dengan Hogwarts atau Durmstrang, sekolah kecil itu bahkan tidak terlalu terkenal di dataran Eropa. Bangunannya bukanlah puri atau benteng yang megah, melainkan hanya setumpukan batu-batu berwarna putih kusam bergaya Roman sederhana. Pilar-pilar dengan lengkung-lengkungnya menyangga langit-langitnya yang tinggi. Jendela-jendela Banyak bunga liar. Sulur-sulur tumbuhan dan lumut pun dibiarkan merambat di setiap sisi bangunan. Kelembaban daerah itu memungkinkan segala tanaman tumbuh dan bergerak sebebas jiwa mereka yang tinggal di dalamnya, yang terus hangat bahkan dalam musim dingin yang terdingin sekali pun.

Mereka menyebutnya Sekolah Sihir Aradia.

Namun, malam itu tidak ada kehangatan dan sinergi yang dibicarakan sebelumnya. Hanya pada malam itu…

Hanya pada saat itu.

Sesuatu yang ganjil dan mengerikan menyusup dan menyerang ketika semua orang merasa tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Sesuatu yang jahat dan tak pernah terpikirkan bagi siapa pun.

Tak ada sinar cahaya yang keluar dari jendela dan celah pintu. Seseorang—atau segerombolan orang—memastikan semua sumber cahaya dipadamkan untuk membatasi ruang gerak penghuninya. Sulur-sulur dan cahaya bulan membuat bangunan itu tampak dingin dan senyap. Dan tampak mengerikan. Suara yang terus terdengar hanya suara burung hantu dan suara jangkrik menderik. Namun, pada beberapa saat yang lalu tak hanya itu.

Teriakan. Tangisan. Jeritan.

Di suatu tempat tak jauh dari situ, di antara pepohonan yang berdiri berdekatan, dua anak perempuan terus berlari di antara tarikan napas yang memburu.

"…hiks hiks… ki-kita harus kembali…," tangis seorang gadis dalam sebuah bahasa asing, menyeka airmata yang menggenang di kelopak matanya.

"Aku tak mau," bisik tertahan gadis satunya yang berkuncir kuda tanpa berhenti berlari. "Kita bisa mati!"

"Tapi— kakakku- hiks…," ia makin terisak, "…masih di sana…"

Mereka berlari menembus semak belukar di tengah malam yang sangat larut meninggalkan bangunan itu semakin menjauh. Duri-duri menggores kulit mereka dan merobek piyama. Angin malam terasa dingin menusuk tulang. Tak ada waktu untuk mencari jaket ataupun jubah karena waktu yang sekejap hanya cukup melarikan diri dan mencari tongkat sihir di antara kepanikan dan kamar yang gelap. Namun, kini tongkat pun terasa tidak berguna, tidak ada yang pernah mempersiapkan murid untuk menghadapi situasi semacam ini.

"_Mi raccomando_…" kata si gadis yang terisak. Napas tak beraturan di sela-sela langkah berlari yang tak tentu arah, "…kita harus kembali…"

"Kakakmu akan baik-baik saja!"

Isakan itu semakin menjadi-jadi. "Bagaimana- hiks- kau bisa yakin…"

"Diam, _Stupido_! Aku tidak bisa berpikir!"

Memang pasti tak ada yang bisa dipikirkan dalam situasi kalut semacam itu. Kaki pun bergerak dengan keinginannya sendiri menebus semak di tengah kegelapan malam. Suara terbasan hutan terus terdengar; entah burung hantu yang menembus kegelapan, entah binatang malam yang bangun dari tidur siang, atau entah seseorang lain… jawabannya pun muncul balik semak.

**_Bruk!_**

Tidak ada yang bisa mengantisipasi ketika dua sosok manusia muncul dari baliknya. Mereka bertabrakan, jatuh terjerembab di atas tanah. Dengan kesigapan yang tersisa dan degup jantung kian bertambah kencang, mereka bergegas berdiri, mengacungkan tongkat sihir defensif.

"Patrizio!" seru gadis yang tadi menangis setengah putus asa, beranjak mencengkeram lengan salah satu anak laki-laki. "Kau- kau lihat kakakku?"

"Demi Yupiter, kalian membuatku kaget setengah mati," desisnya, ia menurunkan tongkatnya. "Hanya kalian? Di mana yang lain?"

"Aku tak tahu…," kata si gadis berkuncir kuda di antara kekalutannya, "Hanya beberapa yang kulihat berhasil keluar tadi…"

"Kau lihat kakakku?"

"Siapa orang-orang itu? Kenapa mereka menyerang sekolah kita?"

"Pasti kelompok pemberontak," tanya anak laki-laki itu parau. "Tapi, aku tidak mengerti— ada beberapa penyihir tampaknya Inglese…"

"Orang Inggris? Apa yang mereka inginkan?" tukasnya berang.

"Entahlah, tapi yang jelas mereka telah membunuh Signore Pugliese. Aku melihat mereka membunuhnya di tangga," katanya kalut, "lalu aku lari…"

"Kau lihat kakakku!?" tanyanya lagi semakin mendesak.

"_Scusa_," anak laki-laki itu menggelengkan kepala, "saat itu terlalu banyak orang berlarian…"

Gadis itu terisak-isak lagi.

Si gadis berkuncir kuda mengusap punggungnya, lalu menatap ujung bangunan yang masih terlihat dari atas pepohonan. Siluet Aradia tidak pernah terlihat mengerikan seperti itu. Kehangatan dan kenyamanannya hilang sudah.

"Demi Yupiter," desisnya parau, "selamatkanlah yang masih di dalam…"

Yang masih di dalam…

* * *

Tiga orang anak berjongkok dalam lemari perpustakaan. Dua bersaudara dan satu orang sahabat baik. Sudah beberapa jam lamanya mereka berada dalam kegelapan dan kelembaban di antara bau apek perkamen tua dan debu. Tak ada cahaya yang dapat masuk dari sela pintu lemari. Tak ada suara apapun di sana selain keheningan yang mencekam dan suara napas yang berat dan degup jantung mereka sendiri.

Ia memejamkan mata berharap segalanya hanya mimpi. Seseorang akan membangunkannya—mungkin Daniele, teman sekamarnya—menawarkan segelas air lalu mengoloknya karena bermimpi buruk kayak bayi. Namun, cengkeraman kakak laki-laki pada bahunya, menyadarkannya bahwa ini nyata. Takkan ada Daniele yang akan membangunkan. Ia tahu seumur hidup Daniele memang takkan membangunkannya lagi karena ia telah melihatnya tergeletak kaku beberapa waktu yang lalu. Tak ada luka, hanya kengerian terpancar dari wajahnya. Avada kedavra.

Mereka bajingan… Daniele bahkan tidak berhubungan dengan semua ini…

Kemarin pagi ia masih menghadiri kelas Ramuan yang dibencinya. Kemarin siang ia masih bisa tertidur di bawah pohon favoritnya. Dan kemarin malam ia masih makan malam di Aula Besar bersama-sama, melahap panini di dapur. Dan sejam setelah waktu tidur, segalanya meredup. Kemudian teriakan terdengar. Beberapa tubuh tergeletak tak bernyawa. Pintu-pintu terkunci secara sihir. Banyak yang berhasil keluar bangunan, beberapa terjebak di dalam, dan kini ia meringkuk di tempat kecil di sudut lemari terselimuti kegelapan.

"Sepi," bisik kakaknya sepelan mungkin. "Sepertinya mereka telah berpindah tempat."

"Seharusnya _guardia_ sudah datang," bisik si adik.

"Mereka tidak akan datang," tukas seorang pemuda di sebelahnya. Sahabat kakaknya.

"Mereka akan datang, Luca," kata kakaknya.

"Tapi, sudah terlalu lama."

"Mereka akan datang," balasnya. "Kita akan baik-baik saja," mengusap bahu si adik.

Ia tahu kakaknya hanya berusaha menenangkannya. Bahwa segalanya akan baik-baik saja, bahwa semua ini bukanlah kesalahannya bahwa para Pelahap Maut yang masih menyebar di setiap sudut sekolah ini untuk mencari mereka. Mencari dirinya.

Jam terus berdetik. Mereka telah menunggu satu-dua jam dalam kegelapan. Ia tidak pernah merasakan waktu bergerak selama ini. Satu detik terasa berlangsung selamanya. Entah berapa lama lagi mereka harus bertahan dalam kekalutan ini.

"Pasti ada jalan keluar…," gumam Luca pelan.

"Melalui koridor bawah tanah Kelas Sejarah, kita bisa pergi ke Ruang Burung Hantu…?" bisik si adik.

"Kau gila, Luca. Terlalu jauh."

"Tapi di sana pasti lebih aman— semua hantunya memang tidak suka manusia, tapi beberapa mengenal kita," katanya.

"Kita mungkin akan terpergok sebelum mencapai tangga. Mereka di mana-mana!" dengan nada tertahan.

"Tapi, aku akan gila jika aku terus di sini!"

"Tapi masih bahaya di luar sana."

"Di sini juga, Marcus!"

"Bantuan akan segera datang!"

"Tapi kau tak bisa menunggu sampai mereka menggeledah semuanya—"

"_Guardia_ akan datang!"

"Kau juga mengatakan itu sejam yang lalu!"

_Berisik! Berisik kalian berdua!_

Hal terakhir yang ingin didengarnya saat ini hanyalah argumen yang tidak berarti. Tapi, siapalah dirinya yang berhak menghentikannya. Ia hanya dipandang adik kecil di antara mereka bedua. Dan siapa pula dirinya… ia hanyalah penyebab segala kekacauan ini. Ia tahu ini semua salahnya. Ia tahu alasan orang-orang ini datang dan mencari dirinya. Dan ingin membunuhnya.

Air mata menggenang di pelupuk mata. Buru-buru ia mengelapnya sebelum sang kakak melihat. Mendadak ia merindukan segalanya.

Rumah…

"Aku akan pergi. Dengan atau tanpa kalian."

"Jangan bodoh…," dengus Marcus.

"Dengan atau _tanpa_ kalian," ulangnya.

"Bodoh sekali…"

Luca tidak membalasnya, hanya bergerak menuju pintu lemari. Ia mengintip terlebih dahulu untuk memastikan keadaan di ruang perpustakaan benar-benar aman. Dibukanya pintu lemari secara perlahan. Secercah sinar suram keperakan menerobos masuk ke dalam lemari yang cukup besar.

"Luca, kau tidak harus pergi," bisiknya berharap pemuda itu berubah pikiran.

"Aku tak mau mati di sini."

Hati anak itu mencelos. Tidak akan ada yang mati lagi, batinnya. Rasanya ia ingin meneriakkan kata-kata itu di depan hidung Luca bodoh itu. Takkan ada yang mati lagi. Takkan ada.

Ia menatap dua kakak beradik itu bergantian. "Jaga diri kalian."

Luca mengendap-endap lalu menghilang dari jarak pandang ketika berbelok ke balik rak. Kegelapan kembali menyelimuti mereka ketika Marcus lemari itu ditutup lagi. Tak ada suara apapun selama beberapa saat. Kemudian terdengar langkah-langkah berat di atas lantai kayu yang berderit. Anak itu memejamkan matanya erat-erat. Langkah-langkah berat bergantian datang dan pergi tak jauh dari tempat mereka bersembunyi. Detik-detik kian berlalu. Detik telah berganti menit. Dan menit terus berjalan. Keheningan dan suara mencurigakan bergantian datang.

Waktu dapat membuat mereka gila.

"Ya Tuhan, mana guru-guru…" gumam Marcus parau.

Sang adik menatap kakaknya miris. Jika mereka masih tersisa, anak itu membatin. Namun ia tak akan mengatakan apapun untuk menghancurkan secercah harapan tersisa yang kian menipis.

"Mungkin Luca benar. Mungkin kita harus pergi dari sini…," bisik adiknya.

"Kau yakin…?" tanyanya.

Anak itu bimbang. Dan kakaknya masih gelisah mengawasi keadaan di luar melalui celah kecil dari pintu lemari yang tak tertutup rapat, mulai bimbang dengan pendirian bahwa mungkin lemari pengap ini tempat teraman di seluruh pelosok Aradia. Sejam atau dua jam lagi bantuan pasti akan datang. Ada sekian banyak yang pasti berhasil meloloskan diri, pasti sudah ada yang bisa menghubungi dunia luar.

Kemudian tiba-tiba terdengar suara jeritan jauh di suatu tempat.

Mereka berdua tersentak kaget dan langsung terpaku dalam diam. Mereka menahan napas penuh ketegangan. Apa itu? Rapalan mantra? Atau pekikan? Atau teriak kesakitan?

"Apa itu?"

Marcus tak menjawab.

"Mungkin kita memang harus pergi dari sini…"

Sang kakak menatapnya dengan ragu-ragu sebelum akhirnya berkata, "Kita bisa… ambil sapu terbang dari gudang sapu lewat tangga dapur. Lalu kita pergi keluar melalui lubang perapian. Perapian di sana cukup lebar untuk kita lewati."

"Oke…"

Napasnya berat penuh ketegangan. Mereka menyiagakan tongkat sihir. Marcus membuka lemari sedikit untuk mengintip, lalu segaris cahaya keperakan jatuh ke atas wajahnya. Marcus membuka pintu lebih lebar dan menyuruh adiknya mengikuti. Mereka mengendap-endap di balik rak dengan tubuh serendah mungkin. Sang kakak mengintip di sela-sela buku untuk memastikan tak ada Pelahap Maut di baliknya—aman—lalu menyebrang ke lorong satunya. Marcus mengintip ke sela-sela rak lagi, segera melangkah lagi. Lalu―

_Tap… Tap…_

Anak itu mendengar suara langkah di belakangnya, ia segera menarik ujung jubah kakaknya. Marcus menghentikan langkahnya untuk menoleh. Anak itu menghentakkan dagunya ke belakang tanpa berkata apa pun, menunjukkan sumber suara. Cahaya bulan keperakan dari jendela yang terkunci sihir, menimbulkan bayangan orang yang bergerak menuju deretan lorong kedua bersaudara itu berada. Samar-samar terdengar orang yang sedang berbicara.

"…tangkap hidup atau mati. Lebih mudah jika mati, tentu saja," bisik suara serak seorang laki-laki dewasa dalam bahasa Inggris.

Kedua anak itu menahan napas. Lalu si adik merasakan sesuatu yang perih di siku kanannya. Ternyata ia terluka. Mungkin saat terjerembab di kamarnya, atau menggores paku entah di mana. Tapi, saat ini luka tidak penting.

"Bicarra lebih lambat, plheasse," gerutu laki-laki lain dalam bahasa negara itu.

"Ah, _I see_. Makanya daya pikir orang-orang kalian juga lambat," tukas orang Inggris itu kemudian. "_Geez_, mengapa orang di negara ini sungguh tak berguna? Hanya membunuh satu anak saja tak becus. Satu anak!"

Marcus menggenggam tangannya semakin erat.

"Hati-hati jika bicara," deliknya. "Mengapa orang itu ingin sekali membunuhnya sampai harus mengejarnya jauh dari kemari?"

"'Orang itu?'" dengus si orang Inggris. "Kau harus memanggilnya Lord Voldemort, Bego."

" Lor- _chi_?"

"Jika cecunguk-cecunguk pembuat masalah sepertimu tak ikut campur, pasti kami sudah berhasil menghabisi anak itu sejak tadi," gerutunya. "Jika Rossi tua itu berhasil membunuhnya dengan cepat, pasti sekarang aku sudah dapat kembali ke London sambil minum Wiski Api. Bagaimana bisa ia salah bunuh orang dan malah membangunkan seisi sekolah?" gerutuan laki-laki itu kian menjadi. "Berharaplah anak sialan itu belum keluar dari sini. Atau jika tidak, Lord Voldemort pasti akan membatalkan perjanjian di antara Pemberotak dan Pelahap Maut…"

"Bicaaralah Ingliese terrus, aku tetap saja takkan mengerti."

"Cih, kurasanya ini terakhir kalinya M'Lord meminta bantuan para cecurut dari tempat terkutuk dengan bahasa jembalang busuk ini lagi."

"Tsk, enyahlah, _idiota_."

"_Idiota_? Kau panggil aku idiot?" seru si lelaki Inggris berang. "Panggil aku idiot lagi aku colokkan tongkat sihirku ke hidungmu."

Lawan bicaranya mendengus mendesiskan sumpah serapah dalam bahasa yang tak dimengerti laki-laki Inggris itu.

Marcus menarik tangan adiknya sambil bergerak perlahan tanpa suara. Mereka mengendap-endap mundur di antara rak yang tinggi-tinggi, ke arah yang berlawanan dengan suara-suara itu. Mereka bergegas ke balik rak yang lain, tepat sebelum kedua Pelahap Maut itu melewati lorong di antara rak tempat mereka berada.

Sementara itu, kedua bersaudara mengendap-endap secepat mungkin ke sisi dinding pintu perpustakaan berada. Mereka memastikan kedua pelahap maut berbelok masuk ke deretan rak hingga tak terlihat dari pintu masuk. Menunggu beberapa saat.

"Sekarang," bisik Marcus.

Mereka segera menyusup keluar dari perpustakaan. Koridor terlihat gelap, dingin dan menyeramkan. Jendela-jendela besar memanjang di dinding sebelah kiri, membiarkan cahaya bulan menerangi jalan mereka. Beningnya kaca membuat mereka tergoda untuk memecahkannya, namun mereka tahu itu akan sia-sia. Serangan ini sudah begitu terencana. Semua akses keluar yang padat seperti pintu keluar dan jendela sudah diblokir secara sihir. Semua yang terjebak seperti Pacman menyedihkan dalam labirin.

Anak itu mengendap-endap sembari berusaha mengatur napas. Lelahnya seperti lari maraton dua puluh kali mengelilingi Aradia. Ia pun melempar pandangan ke luar jendela—menyesali kebebasan yang tidak dimilikinya saat ini. Namun, ia tak melambatkan langkah kakinya. Sekali lengah, kau mati.

Mereka berbelok di persimpangan menuju koridor yang lebih gelap karena tidak ada jendela membiarkan cahaya bulan masuk menerangi lukisan tak bergerak di dinding dan langit-langit. Tempat ini seperti rumah hantu.

Dan tiba-tiba…

**_Bruk!_**

Kakaknya tersandung sesuatu.

Ada sesuatu di dekat kaki kakaknya. Sesosok tubuh terbaring kaku di lantai. Tak terlihat adanya luka, namun wajah mayat itu menyiratkan kengerian yang amat sangat seolah ia mati karena ketakutan. Anak itu tahu artinya. Avada Kedavra. Lagi. Apalagi ia mengenal wajah itu karena mereka baru melihatnya beberapa puluh menit yang lalu.

Dia Luca.

Mendadak dunia terasa bergoyang dan keseimbangannya goyah. Ia merasa mual seketika. Ia gemetar hebat, berpegangan pada tembok di sisi tubuhnya untuk menstabilkan diri. Jantungnya berdegup kencang dan pesimisme segera meracuninya. Seketika itu ia merasa rencana ini gila. Seharusnya mereka tetap di dalam lemari.

"Luca…," desis Marcus sama terkejutnya. "Brengsek…"

"Ia mati?" ia menelan ludah.

Seandainya- seandainya aku tidak mengusulkan apa-apa.

Mendadak ia merasa orang yang paling tidak berguna di seluruh dunia.

"Kita harus pergi."

Seketika itu detik langsung terasa bergerak begitu cepat. Jantungnya pun serasa berhenti berdetak ketika mereka menoleh untuk bergegas pergi, sepuluh meter di depan mereka seorang Pelahap Maut muncul sembari bertubuh besar menyulut pipa rokok. Perlu beberapa sepersekian detik untuk lelaki itu menyadari keberadaan kakak beradik itu. Sepersekian milisekon kemudian mereka terpaku dalam kengerian―

—dan kemudian…

"ITU MEREKA!"

Marcus menarik tangan adiknya untuk berbalik ke arah. Gawat, dengan suara sekeras itu selusin Pelahap Maut yang menyebar di sekitar sana pasti bisa mendengarnya.

Lalu semua kejadian pun langsung terjadi begitu cepat. Baru beberapa langkah lalu Marcus terjerembab karena sesuatu. Pelahap Maut itu menggumamkan kutukan pengikat kaki dan membuat tongkat sihirnya terlepas dari genggaman.

"Marcus!"

"Kau tidak akan bisa ke mana-mana lagi, Nak!" bersiap mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya lagi.

"Expelliarmus!"

Cahaya menyilaukan menyambar dan tongkat sihir si Pelahap Maut itu terbang meluncur dari tangannya. Lelaki itu menoleh menatapnya, mata berkilat dan tampak murka sekarang. "Kau takkan lolos lagi," geramnya.

Ia baru akan menggumamkan mantra lagi, namun laki-laki itu menepis tongkat sihirnya hingga terlepas jatuh. Satu-satunya senjata hilang sudah. Laki-laki itu semakin mendekat—matanya seperti ingin memakannya bulat-bulat. Sial- secara refleks ia memanfaatkan senjatanya yang terakhir—kepalan tangan—lalu menghantamkannya ke wajah laki-laki itu sekuat tenaga.

**_Dug!_**

Rasa sakit segera menjalar di kepalan tangannya. Buku-buku jari seakan-akan retak. Namun, yang erlihat retak betulan jelas hidung si Pelahap Maut. Darah mengalir bawah hidungnya dan ia mengaduh dengan murka.

Tapi, usahanya sia-sia. Laki-laki itu tidak roboh.

Pandangan matanya semakin bengis, ia menghampiri dengan penuh amarah. Anak itu mundur selangkah ketakutan. Kemudian mundur selangkah lagi dan mendapati dirinya telah terpojok di dinding.

"Ke sini kau, Keparat," geramnya lalu mencengkeram jubah anak itu.

"Stupefy!"

Terdengar seruan Marcus yang berhasil meraih tongkat sihir di belakangnya. Laki-laki itu terangkat, terbang terlempar beberapa meter di belakangnya.

"Ayo," napas tersengal.

Tanpa pikir panjang adiknya menyusul menjajari langkah kakaknya. Mereka berbalik ke arah koridor lain.

"Cepat datang kemari, Goblok! Anak keparat itu kabur!" terdengar teriakan di belakang.

Mereka berlari secepat mungkin. Ke mana pun. Menentukan arah sudah tak penting lagi ketika ada selusin para Pemberontak dan Pelahap Maut mengejar mereka ("Jangan menoleh ke belakang! Lari saja!"). Para bajingan itu sudah tahu di mana mereka, tak ada tempat untuk sembunyi lagi. Mereka harus terus berlari.

Derap langkah mereka bergema di lantai koridor. Suara derap pun bertambah di belakangnya. Ada dua orang? Tiga orang? Tak ada waktu untuk menoleh, tidak boleh sedetik pun untuk menoleh.

_Tap… Tap… Tap…_

Udara terasa tersekat di tenggorokan. Adrenalin beserta ketakutan memacu deras. Nafas mulai tak beraturan. Ketakutan, putus asa dan rasa lelah menyerbu tanpa ampun.

"Ke aula, turun lewat tangga utama," instruksi Marcus.

Mereka berbelok di persimpangan koridor. Koridor semakin gelap. Adiknya menjulurkan tongkat lalu mendesis dengan susah payah di sela-sela napasnya yang terengah-engah, "Lumos."

_Tap… Tap… Tap…_

Mereka tiba di persimpangan dengan Tangga Utama. Derap kaki bersahutan di belakang mereka. Teriakan penuh amarah saling bersahutan.

"Tangkap mereka!"

"Mau ke mana, tikus kecil?!"

"Kalian akan mati!"

"Takkan bisa lolos lagi!"

Hingga kemudian salah seorang dari mereka berteriak, "Rippolus!"

Sang adik terjerembab oleh sesuatu yang tak tampak. Langkah-langkah kaki di belakangnya semakin mendekat. Marcus segera menggumamkan kontra kutukannya lalu adiknya membantu untuk berdiri.

Anak itu berusaha berdiri dengan susah payah, namun tiba-tiba terdengar suara rapalan dengan lantang di belakangnya―

"Avada Kedavra!"

_Ja… jangan_…

Marcus mendorongnya ke tangga. Anak itu terpelanting jatuh ke bawah di atas tangga yang padat. Kepalanya membentur lantai paling bawah. Segalanya segera terasa semarak bagaikan pesta Tahun Baru. Ia merintih, ingin berdiri dengan tenaganya yang tersisa, namun setiap sel tubuhnya seakan memprotes meneriakkan rasa sakit.

Beberapa detik yang mengerikan itu ia mendengar kata-kata itu. Avada Kedavra. Mantra laknat itu ditujukan untuk dirinya, namun ia tidak terkena. Jika bukan ia yang terkena berarti… yang terkena berarti…

Hatinya mencelos. Ia merasa separuh jiwanya menghilang—

Anak itu melihat ke jauh di atas tangga. Menatap tanpa bisa bergerak. Sosok itu terjatuh perlahan bagaikan slowmotion untuk memastikan kengerian itu terpatri benar di ingatan untuk selamanya.

Tidak.

"Marcus…," bisiknya lirih nyaris tanpa suara.

Segalanya berakhir ketika ia merasa jatuh. Warna-warna tampak memudar dan dunia mendadak kelabu, terselimuti kegelapan ketika kelopak matanya perlahan terpejam.


	2. Ke Diagon Alley

**2**

**Ke Diagon Alley**

Di sebuah tempat puluhan ribu kilometer jauhnya dari Aradia, Harry Potter melajukan Fireboltnya lebih cepat lagi.

Buku-buku jemarinya sudah mulai memutih, mencengkeram gagang sapu terlalu erat. Paru-paru menghirup dalam-dalam udara malam dan terasa terasa membeku. Angin sedingin es menerpanya bertubi-tubi dan membuat rambutnya semakin berantakan. Rasanya seperti dimasukkan paksa ke dalam pipa berdiameter sepuluh senti yang menekan keras dari segala penjuru.

Pemandangan lampu dan perumahan menjadi bayangan-bayangan bias yang tak jelas, segalanya hanya sekelebatan. Tangan pun mulai pegal, namun Harry tak peduli. Ia tidak boleh peduli. Ia ingin meningkatkan ketegangan dengan memacu adrenalin hanya untuk meninggalkan segala kegundahan di belakangnya.

Maka—

**_Wuuuuzzzzzzzzzzz_**…

Ia terus melaju.

Kacamata miring karena tekanan angin, lalu dengan susah payah ia membetulkan posisinya lagi. Berkurangnya koordinasi salah satu tangan menyebabkan keseimbangan sedikit goyah dan lajunya oleng. "_Fuck_-" walau sebenarnya tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan juga. Tak ada benda yang bisa menyenggol dalam ketinggian seperti itu.

Entah sudah berapa jam lamanya ia di sana. Setelah beberapa putaran dengan sedikit zig-zag main-main, ia memelankan sapu. Bukan karena bosan, melainkan setetes air yang jatuh di pipinya. Lalu dua tetes. Lalu tiga. Lalu tidak dapat dihitungnya lagi.

_Sial_.

Hujan pasti turun tak lama lagi.

Dua-tiga hari terakhir selalu seperti ini. Maka sebelum tetes-tetes air menghujamnya, ia tahu harus kembali.

Ia melajukan sapu terbangnya menuju Privet Drive. Tidak memerlukan waktu lama untuk sampai ke rumah itu. Dibukanya jendela kamar pelan-pelan lalu menjejakkan kakinya ke dalam ruangan kecil yang lembab—kamarnya. Kamar paling kecil, terjelek dengan fasilitas terminim di rumah itu yang dipilihkan oleh Paman Vernon yang budiman. Dinding kusam, ranjang kecil dan reot, lampunya sangat redup. Sempurna.

Harry melangkah hati-hati mencari ruang yang tersisa di atas lantai yang penuh dengan barang. Bulu burung, bagian tengah apel, bungkus permen, gumpalan kertas koran yang lusuh. Benda-benda yang seharusnya bertempat di sebuah wadah yang bernama 'keranjang sampah'. Disambarnya celana bersih dan berjalan ke luar kamar untuk mandi—tidak ada fasilitas kamar mandi di dalam. Walau mandi di malam hari bukan ide bagus, yang jelas tidur dengan penuh keringat pasti ide buruk.

Jendela yang tak tertutup rapat membiarkan semilir angin menyelinap masuk menyibakkan halaman koran di atas meja. Terlihat salah satu headlinenya berbunyi:

**HARRY POTTER: SANG TERPILIH**

_Desas-desus masih terus beredar tentang gangguan misterius di kementrian sihir baru-baru ini. Dalam peristiwa itu Dia yang Namanya Tak Boleh Disebut sekali lagi terlihat._

_"Kami dilarang bicara soal itu, jangan tanya apa-apa pada saya," kata seorang Obliviator yang gelisah, yang menolak menyebutkan namanya ketika ia meninggalkan kementrian semalam._

_Kendatipun demikian, sumber-sumber yang ditempatkan di posisi strategis dalam Kementrian menegaskan bahwa kekacauan itu berpusat di Ruang Ramalan yang banyak diceritakan._

_Walaupun juru bicara Kementrian sampai sekarang bahkan masih menolak mengkonfirmasi keberadaan tempat itu, makin banyak komunitas sihir yang percaya bahwa para Pelahap Maut, yang sekarang menjalani hukuman di Azkaban dengan tuduhan pelanggaran dan upaya pencurian, sebetulnya berusaha mencuri ramalan. Ramalan apa itu sebetulnya tetap tak diketahui, meskipun spekulasi yang beredar luas mengatakan bahwa itu tak ada hubungannya dengan Harry Potter, satu-satunya orang yang diketahui berhasil selamat dari Kutukan Kematian. Harry Potter juga diketahui berada di kementrian malam itu. Beberapa orang bahkan sudah menyebut Potter "Sang Terpilih". Mereka percaya bahwa ramalan itu menyebutnya sebagai satu-satunya yang akan sanggup membebaskan kita dari Dia yang Namanya Tak Boleh Disebut._

_Keberadaan ramalan itu saat ini, jika ramalan itu memang benar ada, tidak diketahui, meskipun (bersambung ke hal 2, kol 5)_

Koran itu menindih koran lainnya, namun judul _SCRIMGEOUR MENGGANTIKAN FUDGE_ masih tampak jelas. Sebagian besar halaman depannya terisi oleh foto besar hitam-putih seorang pria berambut tebal seperti surai singa dengan wajah dengan beberapa bekas luka. Fotonya bergerak-gerak dengan pose tangan melambai:

_Rufus Scrimgeour, yang tadinya menjabat Kepala Kantor Auror di Departemen Pelaksanaan Hukum Sihir, menggantikan Cornelius Fudge sebagai Menteri Sihir, meskipun gunjingan adanya keretakan hubungan Albus Dumbledore dan menteri baru, yang belum lama ini diangkat lagi menjadi Hakim Ketua Wizengamot, muncul hanya beberapa jam setelah Scrimgeour menjabat._

_Wakil-wakil Scrimgeour mengakui bahwa ia langsung bertemu dengan Dumbledore begitu menduduki jabatan tinggi ini, namun menolak mengomentari topik yang diketahui (bersambung ke hal 3, kol 2)_

Koran yang kedua tergeletak semeter jauhnya dari yang pertama. Ada sedikit noda tinta di sana-sini yang menutupi tulisannya. Harry menggunakan koran itu untuk membersihkan gumpalan tinta di ujung pena bulu beberapa jam yang lalu. Kebetulan koran itulah yang paling dekat dengan jangkauan tangannya. Yang ini memiliki headline:

**_KEMENTERIAN MENOLAK B_**—tertutup noda tinta—**_GUNG JAWAB_**

_Menteri Sihir yang baru diangkat, Rufus Scrimgeour, hari ini bicara dalam konferensi pers bahwa Inggris menolak bertanggung jawab atas keterlibatan Pelahap Maut dalam pemberontak yang terjadi di—_tertutup noda tinta_. Ia membantah komentar pengamat politik, Valentino Rossomiglia, yang mengatakan Inggris menginginkan terjadinya kudeta di negaranya._

_"Pemberontakan itu tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan Inggris sama sekali," jelas Rufus. _Noda tinta menutupi hampir dua paragraf penuh_—mberikan simpati yang mendalam kepada tragedi yang terjadi di sana._

_Motif keterlibatan Pelahap Maut dalam penyerangan—_tertutup noda lagi_—Aradia memang masih belum diketahui dan semakin membuat takut dan khawatir para orangtua untuk menyerahkan anak-anak mereka kembali bersekolah ke sekolah sihir Hogwarts musim gugur nanti. Beberapa anak diketahui telah mengundurkan diri._

_"Anak saya tidak akan kemana-mana sampai situasi benar-benar kondusif. Anak kami telah mengajukan surat pengunduran diri," kata Thomas Goldstein, ayah Anthony Goldstein. _

_Sementara itu, Rufus Scrimgeour berusaha mengatasi kekhawatiran para orangtua. "Tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Hogwarts memiliki keamanan yang ketat. Selain itu, Kementerian akan menyiagakan satgas Auror untuk berjaga-jaga di dalam kastil," kata Menteri._

Lanjutan cerita ini terhalang oleh sangkar burung besar kosong yang berdiri di atasnya. Hedwig sudah beberapa jam pergi mengirim surat ke Ron dan Hermione. Sebuah koper besar tergeletak di atas ranjang Harry yang kecil. Tutupnya terbuka, isinya setengah penuh setelah Harry separuh jalan mengemas segala keperluannya di Hogwarts siang tadi. Di atas tutup koper yang terbuka, tergeletak selembaran ungu yang terhias sejumlah kata:

**―DITERBITKAN ATAS NAMA―**

**Kementerian Sihir**

**MELINDUNGI RUMAH DAN KELUARGA ANDA**

**DARI SIHIR HITAM**

_Komunitas sihir saat ini sedang di bawah ancaman sebuah organisai yang menyebut dirinya Pelahap Maut. Mengikuti pedoman keamanan sederhana berikut ini akan menolong melindungi Anda, dan rumah Anda dari serangan._

_Anda disarankan tidak meninggalkan rumah sendirian._

_Kehatian-hatian harus lebih ditingkatkan setelah hari gelap. Jika melakukan perjalanan, atur agar sebisa mungkin sudah tiba di tempat tujuan sebelum makan._

_Tinjau kembali pengaturan keamanan di sekitar rumah Anda. Pastika semua anggota keluarga tahu tindakan darurat apa yang harus dilakukan, seperti Mantra Pelindung, Mantra Pernyamar, dan, dalam hal ada anggota keluarga di bawah umur, ber-Apparate bersama._

_Buat kesepakatan tindakan keamanan dengan teman-teman dekat dan keluarga, agar Anda bisa mendeteksi Pelahap Maut yang menyamar menjadi orang lain menggunakan Ramuan Polijus (lihat hal 2)_

_Jika Anda merasa ada anggota keluarga, teman, atau tetangga yang bersikap aneh, segera kontak Pasukan Pelaksanaan Hukum Sihir. Mungkin mereka kena Kutukan Imperius (lihat hal 4)_

_Jika ada tanda kegelapan muncul di atas tempat tinggal atau bangunan mana saja, JANGAN MASUK, melainkan segera kontak Kantor Auror._

_Beberapa peristiwa yang belum bisa dikonfirmasikan mengarah ke tanda-tanda bahwa para Pelahap Maut mungkin menggunakan Inferi (lihat hal 10). Jika Anda melihat atau bertemu Inferi, harap SEGERA melaporkannya ke Kementerian._

Harry masuk kamar bertelanjang dada. Tangan mengusap kepala dengan handuk, mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah sehabis keramas. Ia duduk di ujung ranjang, melempar handuknya asal, lalu meraih kaus bersih dari dalam koper yang belum selesai dipak. Dikenakannya kaus itu, lalu meluruskan kacamata yang miring setelah bergulat dengan kaus. Kemudian mendengar hujan telah turun.

Harry beranjak dari ranjang untuk menutup jendela, mengutuk singkat melihat kekacauan di kamar yang disebabkan tiupan angin. Dipungutinya surat-surat, koran dan perkamen yang berserakan, lalu terhenti beberapa saat pada surat balasan dari Dumbledore yang diterimanya siang.

Ia sudah membacanya beberapa kali. Isinya mengenai warisan yang ditinggalkan Sirius untuknya. Rumah, uang… yang tak satu pun diinginkannya. Semua hal yang pernah disentuh walinya hanya akan mengingatkan Harry lagi pada rasa bersalah dan kematian orang yang paling disayangi itu.

Keadaannya sekarang jauh dari baik. Ia tahu tetap tinggal bersama keluarga Dursley akan membuatnya semakin buruk. Harry tak pernah seacuh dan sememberontak seperti itu pada keluarga pamannya. Apalagi tiap hari Dudley membawa segerombolan teman untuk bermain konsol gem terbaru dengan berisik dan membuat hari-harinya seperti di neraka dan membuatnya tergoda untuk merapalkan Bombarda.

_Bodo_ dengan Azkaban. Barangkali di sana jauh lebih baik ketimbang terperangkap di sini.

Akhirnya tiba pada hari ia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Privet Drive.

Tiga hari yang lalu, Harry mengirim Dumbledore sebuah burung hantu yang memberitahunya bahwa Harry ingin meninggalkan Privet Drive lebih awal. Harry takkan pergi ke The Burrow, walau Ron sebenarnya telah menawarkannya sebulan yang lalu. The Burrow memang jauh lebih menyenangkan dari tempat ini, tapi Harry sedang tak ingin sesuatu yang menyenangkan. Ia ingin sesuatu yang menenangkan.

Entahlah, ia hanya ingin Diagon Alley.

Diagon Alley—tempatnya pertama kali mengenal dunia ini. Dunia sihir tempat seharusnya berada. Di sana banyak orang yang tidak tahu-menahu tentang Sirius dan repot-repot membicarakannya.

Sirius.

Sulit untuk tidak menyalahkan diri sendiri. Ini juga salah satu alasan tidak memilih The Burrow karena ia tahu semua orang di sana pasti akan mengerling kasihan. Ia tahu semua berniat baik, hanya saja saat ini rasa kasihan hal terakhir yang diinginkannya saat ini.

Kasihan sekali, Harry Potter, sengsara dengan hidupnya. Kasihan sekali, Harry Potter, yatim piatu dan tidak punya keluarga. Kasihan sekali, Harry Potter, Voldemort terus mengubernya. Dan bla, dan bla lainnya.

Harry menghempaskan diri di atas ranjang, lalu menguap lebar. Lelah sekali, mengantuk sekali. Rasa lelah inilah yang ia cari dari keseharian yang dilakukannya sepanjang musim panas. Ya, naik sapu sampai kepayahan karena setelah itu ia pasti langsung bisa tertidur pulas. Sebelumnya tidur sudah sering mengkhianatinya. Pertama ia berbaring sembari mengamati langit-langit rendah kamarnya, lalu ia tenggelam dalam pikirannya. Lalu ia akan meratapi rasa bersalahnya, lalu mimpi buruk menghantuinya.

Yeah, jadi lebih baik kecapekan, tapi bisa tidur kayak orang mati.

Harry bangun dua jam kemudian. Bekas luka di keningnya berdenyut-denyut lagi. Well, bukan sesuatu yang luar biasa lagi akhir-akhir ini. Setiap bangun tidur, keningnya memang selalu berdenyut-denyut. Kini rasa sakitnya datang random kapan saja, misalnya saat mengerjakan PR atau makan siang. Ia tak pernah khawatir lagi bahwa siapa saja akan datang membahayakannya atau ada Pelahap Maut di dekatnya. Harry hanya mengusap wajah, lalu beranjak menatap ke luar jendela. Di luar hari masih gelap.

_Kapan Mundungus datang, batinnya. Atau dia malah tidak datang? _

Dumbledore mengirim Mundungus Fletcher untuk menjemput Harry ketika ia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Privet Drive secepatnya. Dumbledore protes, tentu saja, tapi tinggal di Pricet Drive lebih lama hanya akan membuat kepalanya pecah. Akhirnya Dumbledore terpaksa bilang oke dan mengutus Mundungus.

Terimakasih, Merlin, karena bukan sepasukan penyihir seperti tahun lalu.

Harry tak ingin yang heboh-heboh saat ini. Makanya ia pun tidak memberitahu Mr ataupun Mrs Weasley karena mereka pasti akan khawatir setengah mati dan bersikeras meminta tinggal di rumah mereka saja. Mereka juga takkan mengijinkan Harry keluar hanya dengan pengawalan Mundungus seorang—'yang tidak berkompeten pula,' demikian sebutan Mrs Weasley untuknya.

Saat ini pun Harry hampir yakin Dung tidak akan datang. Ia takkan heran, ia cukup mengenal laki-laki itu. Seperti yang pernah dikatakan Sirius suatu hari, Mundungus Fletcher adalah seorang bajingan yang menggelikan, pembisnis yang tak dapat dipercaya, tapi rekan seperjuangan yang menyenangkan. Jangan terlalu ambil pusing semua janjinya. Ambil kesimpulan yang terburuk dan jangan diambil hati jika itu terjadi.

Harry setengah teler bangkit dari ranjang. Dinyalakannya lampu kamar, walaupun tahu cahayanya takkan begitu berguna karena terlalu temaram. Ia harus mengemasi koper yang kemarin belum selesai dikerjakannya. Barang-barangnya tidak begitu banyak karena sebagian ia tinggalkan di Hogwarts. Ia meninggalkan Hogwarts hanya membawa koper berisi sejumlah pakaian dan peralatan Quidditch.

Lalu Harry mendengar suara ketukan di jendela. Awalnya ia mengira Mundungus telah datang, tapi ternyata hanya Hedwig.

Burung hantu itu segera meluncur ke ujung ranjangnya setelah Harry membukakan jendela. Ia membawa dua helai surat dari Ron dan Hermione. Harry membuka gulungannya, membacanya secara sekilas yang isinya tak jauh berbeda satu sama lain. Mereka menantikan pertemuan mereka beberapa hari lagi di Diagon Alley.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa kalau begitu," ujarnya seolah dua orang itu berada di depannya, lalu menggulungnya lagi, memasukkannya ke dalam koper lalu menutupnya rapat.

Hedwig menguhu pelan di ujung tempat tidur sementara Harry mondar-mandir di dalam. Diliriknya arloji beberapa kali. Si bego itu, sampai kapan aku harus menunggu. Harry tak tahu, mereka akan menggunakan apa ke Diagon Alley. Jika Mundungus tidak jadi datang, satu-satunya harapan hanya tinggal naik sapu. Maka ia harus melakukannya sekarang untuk menghindari matahari. Sangat sulit untuk menghindari tatapan para Muggle jika sudah ada matahari.

Ya, benar. Pergi sekarang atau tidak sama sekali.

Harry mengambil potongan perkamen dan pena bulu dari koper lalu menuliskan satu baris kalimat sebagai pesan untuk paman dan bibinya. _Aku pergi, da dah!_ Singkat, tapi mereka pasti mengerti maksudnya.

Harry turun ke bawah dengan susah payah. Sulit sekali mengangkut sebuah sapu, sangkar dan koper sekaligus. Bau tanah sisa hujan tadi malam masih tercium. Langit masih tanpa bintang—bagus—berarti ia bisa terbang sembunyi-sembunyi di balik awan. Ia berdiri di halaman sambil melihat-lihat sekitar memastikan sepi.

Harry membuka koper lalu merobek bagian kosong surat Ron. Ia mengambil pena, menuliskan pesan singkat untuk Dung bahwa ia berangkat sendiri ke Leaky Cauldron. Dilipatnya surat itu buru-buru, lalu diikatkannya di kaki Hedwig.

"Berikan ini ke Dung," sahut Harry membelai kepala burung hantu itu singkat. "Sampai jumpa di Leaky Cauldron, Hedwig."

Si burung hantu menguhu pelan lalu meluncur ke angkasa.

Harry segera bersiap untuk pergi. Dikeluarkannya jubah-jubah dan jaket lalu dimasukkannya ke sangkar burung. Ia mengangkat sangkar itu dengan tangan kiri dan mengangkat koper dengan tangan kanan, memastikan berat keduanya seimbang. Lalu diikatkannya pegangan koper dan puncak sangkar berdekatan lalu diselempangkan ke atas sapu menyerupai timbangan. Diikatkannya lagi supaya kuat dan tidak bergerak-gerak.

Ia mengeluarkan kompas hadiah ulang tahun Hermione beberapa tahun, lalu memasangnya di ujung sapu. Ia mengetuk kaca kompas dengan tongkatnya tiga kali sambil bergumam,

"Petualang mengembara, musafir berkelana. Tunjukkan Leaky Couldron berada, harta berharga menanti di sana."

Penunjuk arah berputar-putar gila selama beberapa saat, lalu menunjuk sebuah arah di selatan beberapa saat kemudian. Senyum merekah di bibir Harry. Ia segera mengenakan jubah tebal yang kemudian dirangkap dengan Jubah Gaib, lalu bersiap menaiki sapu. Jubah Gaib berhasil menutupi barang-barang bawaannya, kecuali ujung Firebolt yang menyembul. Masa bodoh, yang penting jalan.

Sapu bergetar pelan. Harry mencengkeram gagangnya erat-erat. Dijejakkannya kaki ke tanah keras-keras yang segera meluncur membawa dirinya ke udara.

**_Wuuuzzzzzzzz_**…

Udara malam yang sejuk bertiup menerpa rambutnya. Kebun-kebun berbentuk persegi yang rapi di Privet Drive bergerak menjauh.

Perjalanannya tidak begitu mulus. Firebolt tak pernah membawa beban seberat itu. Harry tak bisa melaju dengan kecepatan penuh seperti biasa. Koper dan sangkar yang menggantung itu membuat posisi kakinya tak nyaman. Satu kali ia mendapati arah terbangnya sedikit melenceng lima derajat. Satu kali pula jubahnya terbuka di bagian paruh pinggang ke bawah. Ia harus membetulkannya dengan susah payah dan membuat laju sapunya tambah melenceng delapan derajat. Ya, pelancong amatir…

Udara masih dingin, sisa hujan semalam. Ketika menyembul ke balik awan, awan terlihat menghampar seperti kapas yang disinari cahaya bulan keperakan. Bintang-bintangnya bertebaran di angkasa. Walaupun satu jam ke depan pasti bukan perjalanan mudah, ia tahu bisa segera menikmatinya.

Jika Ron dan Hermione tahu apa yang dilakukannya, mereka pasti akan mendampratnya habis-habisan. Mungkin Ron akan sedikit lebih apresiatif, "Berpergian ke luar kota dengan sapu terbang? Kau sinting, Harry! Tapi cool, man…" Tapi, Hermione pasti akan mengomel selama sepuluh menit.

Beberapa saat kemudian dasar kompas berubah menjadi warna kuning yang artinya Leaky Couldron tak jauh lagi. Ia mempercepat laju sapu karena semakin cepat sampai semakin baik. Ia harus sampai sebelum fajar menyingsing.

Warna dasar kompas berubah jingga. Sedikit lagi sampai. Tak perlu waktu lama hingga akhirnya warna berubah merah yang berarti sampai ke Leaky Couldron.

Harry terbang merendah dengan hati-hati ke belakang sebuah bangunan yang terlantar dan kotor. Masih terlalu pagi, belum ada orang di sekitar sana. Ia membukanya Jubah Gaib, melipat lalu memasukkannya ke dalam koper. Tergopoh-gopoh ia menenteng sapu dan koper menuju Leaky Couldron. Satu kali tersandung sapunya sendiri sambil mengumpat pelan.

Beberapa meter dari Leaky Couldron tiba-tiba seseorang merangkul Harry, menggiring dan mendesaknya ke gang kecil di sebelahnya. Harry ingin mengeluarkan tongkat sihir, tapi terlalu sibuk nyaris terjatuh terserimpet sapu.

Untung saja yang dilihatnya wajah Mundungus Fletcher.

Ia menepuk-nepuk bahunya, "Harry anak baik, Harry anak baik."

"Hai," sahutnya sinis.

"Wajahmu jangan begitu dong, anak baik."

"Aku tahu apa yang akan kau katakan."

"Ah, anak pintar," terkekeh-kekeh sambil menepuk punggung Harry lebih keras lagi, membuatnya terbatuk-batuk karena tersedak. "Aku tahu aku salah. Aku baru saja hendak ke Private Drive, sungguh. Hei, apa itu arti mukamu? Kau tidak percaya? Sungguh aku baru saja mau ke sana setelah menyelesaikan satu bisnis yang tak bisa dilewatkan. Karpet terbang Persia yang sedikit robek dapat dibeli dengan harga amat miring. Kualitasnya hebat, hanya perlu sedikit perbaikan, jadi―"

"Baiklah, Mundungus," potong Harry, "aku takkan memberitahu Dumbledore. Tidak juga Mrs. Weasley."

"Dan Mrs. Figg?"

"Dan Mrs. Figg," sahutnya.

Mundungus mengangguk dengan seringai di wajah. Ia merangkul bahunya, "Jadi kita damai kan, Harry? Kita teman, kan?"

"Kita teman jika kau bantu aku bawakan kopernya," tukas Harry yang sudah super kelelahan.

Senyum cerah langsung menghias di bibirnya, lalu menepuk bahu Harry lebih pelan. "Bagus, bagus," katanya. "Ayo, kita masuk. Menyeramkan di luar sini. Jika kita lengah, Pelahap Maut hanya perlu sekejap mata untuk membuat tangan atau kakimu hilang satu," sembari mengambil koper Harry lalu berjalan duluan masuk ke Leaky Couldron.

Harry mengira kedai minum itu melompong karena masih terlalu pagi untuk sarapan, namun ternyata sudah ada beberapa orang tamu yang sedang minum-minum. Beberapa menatap Harry sekilas, lalu kembali lagi melakukan kegiatan mereka. Sesosok tubuh bungkuk yang sudah tua sedang mengelap gelas-gelas ketika Harry masuk. Laki-laki yang berkeriput dan ompong itu bernama Tom, si pemilik tempat minum. Ia menatap barang bawaan Harry—mengerutkan kening pada sangkar yang telah dijejali barang-barang—lalu tersenyum muram ketika tatapannya sampai ke wajah Harry.

"Kamar empat belas kosong," katanya.

"Terimakasih."

"Aman-aman saja perjalanannya, Dung?" tanya laki-laki berambut hijau di sudut ruangan.

Mundungus melambaikan tangan ke arahnya. "Pokoknya lancar."

_Pokoknya-lancar-bokongmu_, pikir Harry.

Tom menjentikkan tongkat sihirnya. Koper, sangkar dan sapu terlepas dari tangan Mundungus dan Harry lalu melayang di depan Tom ketika menuju lantai atas. Harry mengikutinya, menaiki tangga kayu, menyusuri lorong sempit. Tom membukakan pintu bertempel angka empat belas dari kuningan, lalu meletakkan barang-barang di atas lantai.

"Terimakasih, Tom, sana kau boleh pergi," kata Mundungus.

Tom memandang mereka tersinggung, tapi Mundungus sudah menutup pintu tepat di depan wajahnya.

Kamar yang ditempatinya tak jauh berbeda dengan kamar Leaky Cauldron yang dulu. Ada ranjang yang nyaman dengan perabot dari kayu ek yang dipelitur mengilap. Ada perapian juga dan jendelanya terbuka untuk membiarkan udara pagi memasuki kamar. Bedanya saat ini sudah dipasangi berbagai jimat; di ambang jendela, di atas pintu, di atas perapian. Di atas meja pun sudah nangkring Topi Perlindungan gratis yang kini marak dipakai para penyihir.

Mundungus menguap lebar lalu duduk di samping Harry.

"Ngomong-ngomong, perjalananmu oke, Harry?"

"Lumayan. Baru kali ini bepergian dengan sapu."

"Naik sapu, eh? Pantatku pasti akan tepos menempuh jarak seperti itu. Kapok. Aku pernah empat jam dalam perjalanan lalu tak sanggup untuk buang air besar selama beberapa hari. Kurasa mempengaruhi sistem pencernaan, ya? Aku harus minum beberapa botol Kuras Perut waktu itu."

"Sangat berbeda dengan bermain Quidditch," gumam Harry, membuka jubah lalu menyampirkannya di bangku, "apalagi lihat saja bawaanku."

"Ngomong-ngomong, tumben Dumbledore memilihmu untuk menjemputku," tanyanya sembari mengeluarkan semua jubah-jubah yang disumpal ke dalam sangkar. "Tahun lalu Dumbledore menyuruh sepasukan Orde menjemput dari rumah Dursley dan sebatalion tambahan saat berangkat ke King's Cross."

"Orde sedang sibuk. Sangat sibuk. Kau tidak tahu sih bagaimana rasanya pindah markas."

"Pindah markas? Maksudmu markas Orde bukan di Grimmauld Place lagi?" tanya Harry kaget.

Mundungus mengeplak bagian belakang kepala Harry. Harry mengernyit. "Jangan bilang keras-keras, idiot. Kita kan tak tahu siapa dan di mana para Pelahap Maut itu menguping."

"Tapi, tadi kau bilang Orde pindah markas. Siapa yang peduli jika Orde tak di sana lagi?"

"Oh yeah, benar," gumam Mundungus lagi. "Lupin bersikeras Orde harus pindah. Kreacher tahu terlalu banyak dan kita tidak tahu dia di pihak siapa. Pokoknya riskan sekali Orde tetap di sana."

"Dan lukisan ibu Sirius? Tidakkah bisa membahayakan juga?" sembari menuju jendela kamar ketika Hedwig muncul di sana. Burung hantu itu mematuk tangannya sayang ketika jemari Harry mengusap kepalanya.

"Oh, itu," Mundungus terkekeh. "Tonks telah … yah, sedikit melakukan sesuatu agar perempuan tua itu tidak berkoar-koar. Ia melukiskan kain penutup mulut dengan cat minyak sihir ketika Black wanita itu sedang tidur. Kingsley menyarankan untuk menambahkan mantra Cipta Permanen agar cat itu tak dapat dihapus kecuali oleh Tonks sendiri. Aku lihat sendiri prosesnya. Pokoknya seru sekali deh ketika Black wanita itu bangun."

Harry tersenyum pahit. "Kemudian sekarang bermarkas di mana?"

"Tak bisa bicara banyak, Harry. Bahaya, kau tahu kan."

"Baiklah," sahutnya.

Mundungus menghela napas. "Minggu yang sibuk. Ada pindahan besar-besaran. Pembersihan besar-besaran agar tak ada satupun jejak Orde yang tertinggal. Semua sibuk. Kingsley patroli. Tonks dan Lupin menyelidiki kasus yang terjadi beberapa bulan lalu. Hagrid bernego dengan para raksasa. Mad-Eye megurus segala sesuatu," kata Mundungus. Lalu ia melotot ke arah Harry, "Aku juga sibuk, Harry."

Harry mendengus.

"Karena aku baik, yah bolehlah bantu-bantu sedikit untuk menjemputmu," ujarnya sok penting. Kemudian ia terlihat berpikir-pikir. "Tapi ada benarnya juga, kenapa tidak mereka saja ya yang menjemputmu? Mereka kan lebih berpengalaman, yeah—walaupun aku juga dapat diandalkan juga."

"Barusan kau bilang Orde sibuk," sahut Harry. "Aku juga tidak masalah sebenarnya. Aku tak ingin merepotkan Orde hanya untuk menjemputku."

"Oh, bukan 'mereka' dari Orde, maksudku, tapi mereka," sahut Mundungus, menguap lebar. "Semua Auror di bawah." Ia menunjuk lantai di bawahnya dengan ibu jari.

"APA?! Siapa?!" tanya Harry dengan membelalakan matanya. "Di depan tadi Auror semua?"

Mundungus menatapnya cengengesan. "Oh, kasihan. Kau tak tahu ya? Kau pikir, kau diperbolehkan bebas berjemur matahari dan bersiul mengoda cewek-cewek di Diagon Alley dengan Pelahap Maut di mana-mana?"

Harry masih melongo. "Ada selusin Auror di bawah kamarku…"

"Tadinya Dubledore mengatakan tidak perlu, namun setelah Arthur tahu bahwa kau akan ke sini, ia mengajukan sejumlah Auror dari Kementerian. Ide Molly sepertinya."

"Ini norak sekali…"

"Sebenarnya mereka ke sini bukan sepenuhnya gara-gara kau saja. Kementerian memang ingin pos dengan beberapa Auror di Diagon Alley untuk mencegah penyerangan."

Harry tak benar-benar mendengarkan penjelasan itu. Pemikiran bahwa ia liburan dengan satu kompi Auror di bawah tempatnya menginap sudah membuatnya senewen.

Mundungus menguap lebar lagi lalu merebahkan diri si atas ranjang, "Oh ya, sebelum 'ku lupa meberitahu, ji'a kau mau jalan-ja'an, bilang du'u ma me'eka," katanya.

"Benar-benar norak sekali," ulangnya sambil menggelengkan kepala muram. Lalu ia menatap Mundungus yang sudah setengah teler. "Kenapa aku harus keluar dengan minta izin? Seperti anak berumur lima tahun saja…," ujarnya nestapa, mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Ia tidak bisa membayangkan liburan dengan sepasukan Auror di bawah. Ini seperti liburan di Azkaban, namanya. Tambahkan saja Dementor sekalian supaya semakin ramai.

"Jangan bilang aku harus keluar Leaky Cauldron dengan pengawalan. Jika iya, mending aku―" Harry terhenti ketika mendengar suara dengkuran di sampingnya. Ia menoleh dan langsung menemukan Mundungus tertidur pulas dengan mulut terbuka.

Harry mendengus, "Bagus, sekarang malah merampas tempat tidurku."

Ia mengubek kopernya, mencari dompet, lalu menatap burung hantunya. "Aku mau cari sarapan, Herdwig," katanya. "Aku tak mengunci sangkar jika sewaktu-waktu kau ingin istirahat."

Hedwig ber-uhu pelan, lalu terbang ke dalamnya.

* * *

_**Note 1:** Dua bab dulu sebagai pengenalan. Follow twitter gue jika ingin ngobrol atau bertanya-tanya. Untuk review tetap pejret **Post Review** di bawah ini. Gue akan sangat menghargainya. _

**_Note 2: _**_Artikel Daily Prophet dalam bab 2 ini gue quote dari **Harry Potter and The Half-Blood Prince **untuk menjaga kesinkronan cerita dengan Harry Potter 5. Jadi, credit artikel tersebut tetap ke JKR.  
_


End file.
